highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School
Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School or F.A.C.S. (sometimes called Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes) is a correspondence school that teaches students to be successful adventurers using the skills of magic user, thief, or fighter with its courses. Though the courses are sent to each student through mail, the school is based out of a small building at 12345 Aerris Way in Silmaria. History After the Famous Adventurer opened his correspondence school, initially it was not well known. It earned a questionable reputation by advertising itself on matchbooks and in the notices of local businesses. At some point during this history, there may have been another writer, other than F.A., helping to create the courses. The first course offered by the school was Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to be a Hero. Initially, a student could graduate completing only this course. Eventually more courses were added. Despite expanding, the school could not shake its dubious reputation. Eventually, Marti McKenna investigated -- determined to discover if the school gave what it promised. She discovered all the graduates of F.A.C.S. were satisfied with their courses and that, in fact, all were successful heroes. It seems at some point that the glory of F.A.C.S faded, as F.A. was exhausted and aging, and the only writer for the school, by the time the Prince of Shapeir came to Silmaria. After Hippocrene Water was given to F.A., it is likely several more courses were published. Advertisements When it was just beginning, several advertisements for F.A.C.S. could be found throughout the world. *Matchbook covers which read: "If you can draw this sword, you can be a hero." *Notices on Wash-O-Mat bulletin boards reading: "Is your job a dead end? Are you bored with your life? Do you long for adventure? If you answered YES to any of the above questions, The Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes is for you. Earn your official F.A.C.S. diploma and you'll be more than qualified to battle brigands, massacre monsters, even rescue royalty. Write now, and begin receiving lessons by mail; a life of thrills and excitement awaits you!" Courses F.A.C.S. has, at one time or another, offered a wide variety of courses including: *''Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to be a Hero'' *''Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course'' *''Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course'' *''Famous Adventurers' Survival Course'' *''Famous Thieves' Survival Course'' *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Thieves *Famous Wizard's School *''Infamous Filcher's Handbook or Sneaks and Swindlers'' *Griffin 101 *Rune Lore 101 *Arcania 101 Notable Graduates F.A.C.S. has led to some of the greatest adventuring careers in Gloriana including... *The Prince of Shapeir *Max *Charvel Steinburger *Sonny the Snake *McKenna the Magnificent Real World F.A.C.S. is a correspondence school that exists in the Quest for Glory series. The manuals for Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?, Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and Quest for Glory III: Wages of War are written as courses from the school. The player character is said to be a graduate of F.A.C.S. In Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire, the player has the chance to visit the school itself. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Silmaria Category:Quest for Glory Factions Category:QfG1 Factions Category:QfG2 Factions Category:QfG3 Factions Category:QfG4 Factions Category:QfG5 Factions Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School